


Avonlea

by inspiredbybts



Series: Monsta X Drabble [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbybts/pseuds/inspiredbybts
Summary: This drabble is inspired by Anne of Green Gables!
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/You
Series: Monsta X Drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Avonlea

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by Anne of Green Gables!

No place in the Spring looks as it did in dying Autumn, and Avonlea was no exception to that rule of nature. In the fall, you were too enamored with the sky's golden hues and the crunching leaves beneath your feet to crave Spring's vibrant flowers and gentle warm breezes. Now that Spring was here and it was bright enough to enjoy a book and lunch under faint pink cherry blossoms, you were content to leave the glory of Autumn and the elegance of Winter in the past. You were happy enough to forget that those seasons past will be resurrected in time, happy enough to miss the moment Spring meets Summer, happy enough to squeal in surprise when you look up to see that the leaves have grown older and wiser and ready to fall. 

"I love it!" Shownu declared, lying back onto the grass and clutching your manuscript against his chest. Noticing that his outburst had distracted you from reading, Shownu captured your gaze and promised, "Your story is the best I've ever read-- you have to publish it!"

Far too idealistic to consider the challenges of pursuing publication, which were especially numerous because you were such a young woman, you snapped your book closed, dropped it at your side, and teased, "I will not! I told you: I wrote it specifically for you. Your admiration is all I seek--"

"But you already had my admiration," Shownu said to pull the blush to the surface to your cheeks. 

You ignored him and continued, "Your admiration is all I seek, and now I have it, so nobody else shall ever share the pleasure of reading our tale!"

After snatching the tattered papers from his chest-- just narrowly escaping immediate capture by his hands-- you barreled down the flowered hill to the lake's edge, careful not to slip in the moistened soil, and outstretched your hand to drop the papers into the water. 

It was a calculated empty threat; you knew that Shownu would far exceed your sped and safe the story from destruction, all while throwing laughter into the wind. You hadn't expected, however, that he would further bend the pages as he spun you around-- the quickness of the motion shaking the earth from your skirt-- and held your cheek while surprising your laughing lips with a tender kiss. 

"I won't return this to you, then." His eyebrows raised playfully while he fanned the pages. "I will protect it."

Of course, you hadn't seriously considered publishing the novella, and you had written it with the expectation that Shownu would be its only reader, but you had expected that you would clutch it in your hands and read it over again as you returned to Green Gables. The thought of returning home without the story that consumed so many hours took your breath away, left your chest empty in the place where your heart once thundered to prompt you to just keep writing.

"Don't worry, I'll guard it well," Shownu assured with a dazzling smile. "It will still be in perfect condition when you own it again as my wife, when all that is mine becomes yours."

Shownu had been your kindred spirit from the very first 'hello,' but just as you had not yet worked out how to anticipate his frequent kisses, you could never quite brace yourself for his effortless references to your future life together. 

Once you recovered from your mild shock, you placed your hands on your hips and demanded, joking, "And when will that be, Mister?"

"Whenever you like," he answered swiftly. His brow furrowed in confusion when you shook your head. 

"That's not what you're supposed to say," you explained. "You are the rational one, so you are supposed to tell me to wait patiently until you have become a doctor and I am a teacher." 

"You know I usually like to humor you," Shownu tucked an escaped gurl behind your year, "but I don't want to be patient or rational about this. Say the word, and I will marry you this moment." 

Expecting that he would not be able to maintain his romantic act, you challenged, "This moment? With none of our friends and family-- with no ring, no bouquets, and nobody to officiate?"

Were the idea of getting married on impulse less outlandish, Shownu might have sounded practical as he reasoned, "You are my best friend and as good as family-- I could get your ring when we return to town, there are plenty of flowers here to create our own bouquets, and--" He faltered-- "well, I suppose the ceremony does need to be official." Thus, with a slight pout, Shownu had returned to his role as the sensible one, and you were free to be imaginative and free-spirited once more. 

"I see no harm in pretending to be your wife until I officially say the word." You tugged your story out of his grip and strolled back to your place under the cherry blossom tree, where you read to Shownu until the sun kissed the lake on its way to rest. 


End file.
